タイトルなし (No title)
by Akarijeong
Summary: Jinyoung yang baru berumur 15 tahun dilecehkan, Jinyoung malah jatuh cinta pada pria yang melecehkannya? (trashy summary, sorry guys) tags: Jinyoung, Jaebum, JJP, GOT7
1. Chapter 1

タイトルなし (No title)

Pairing : JJP / BNyoung / BNior or whatever y'all called them

AU

Warning : typo, trashy fanfics, shameless smutt (for next chapter)

Note:

Jinyoung is 15 years old

Jaebum is 24 years old

* * *

Jam 7 pagi, seperti biasa Jinyoung terbangun meskipun rasa kantuk masih menyerangnya. Ia menghalangi matanya yang terkena cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya, kemudian mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mencoba mendapatkan kesadarannya.

"ugh." Jinyoung menggeliat kemudian duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada headbed lalu melirik jam elekrik di mejanya, ia baru ingat ini hari sabtu, harusnya tidak bangun sepagi ini karena sekolah libur. sedikit kesal Jinyoung menendang bed cover kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur, toh jika sudah bangun ia tidak akan bisa tidur kembali. Jinyoung berjalan dengan lunglai ke dapur kemudian mengambil gelas mengisinya dengan air putih dan meminumnya dalam sekali tegukan, saat akan menuangkan air lagi ke dalam gelas Jinyoung mendengar suara ponselnya berdering akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya dan meletakan gelas kosong di meja makan kemudian meraih ponselnya.

 _ **1 message from**_ _ **엄마**_

 _Jinyoung, hari ini pulanglah ke rumah._

Jinyoung menghela nafasnya, minggu kemarin ia sudah menolak permintaan Ibunya untuk pulang ke Jinhae karena tugas sekolahnya yang menumpuk, sebenarnya hari ini Jinyoung hanya ingin bermalasan-malasan saja karena mengerjakan tugas sekolah kemarin cukup membuatnya lelah dan kurang tidur.

 _ **To:**_ _**엄마**_

 _Baiklah, aku juga ingin kimchi buatan eomma (kiss emoticon)_

 _Sent…_

* * *

Jadi disinilah Park Jinyoung, berdiri didepan pintu masuk gerbong kereta. Tempat duduk sudah terisi semua, setidaknya Jinyoung bisa langsung meloncat keluar saat sudah sampai di stasiun tujuannya, begitu pikirnya. Orang-orang terus masuk sehingga semakin sesak di dalam sana, Jinyoung masih tetap mempertahankan tempatnya meskipun beberapa kali tubuh kecilnya terhuyung karena beberapa orang dewasa menabraknya saat masuk.

Kereta mulai berjalan, Jinyoung melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, butuh waktu satu jam untuk sampai di tempat tujuan, ia tidak bisa membaca bukunya jika dengan posisi berdiri, jadi Jinyoung hanya berbalik melihat ke arah pintu kaca dan memperhatikan apa saja yang dilewati oleh kereta ini, sampai Jinyoung merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bokongnya. _'mungkin karena penuh orang ini jadi menempel padaku'_ begitu pikirnya. Jinyoung menelan ludahnya kasar saat 'sesuatu' yang berada di bokongnya terasa semakin nyata, oke, ini bukan sekedar kecelakaan, orang ini sengaja menyentuh bokongnya. Jinyoung sedikit memutar kepalanya ke belakang untuk memastikannya, pipinya merona mendapati sosok pria berambut mahogany dengan jarak yang begitu dekat dengannya, bahkan Jinyoung bersumpah ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas kasar sang pria yang menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Pria itu menatap Jinyoung, sambil tersenyum –mesum- segera Jinyoung memalingkan wajahnya. Dan Jinyoung kini sadar, sesuatu yang berada di bokongnya itu adalah tangan si pria itu, mengelus bokongnya dengan lembut. Jinyoung menelan ludah kasar saat dirasa tangan nakal itu semakin berani untuk meremas kecil bokongnya. Jinyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya, ini pelecehan, Jinyoung tahu itu. Ia tak berani untuk berteriak atau meminta tolong meskipun suasana di dalam gerbong cukup ramai, rasa takut, dan juga malu mencegah Jinyoung untuk meminta pertolongan orang lain, apa jadinya jika ada orang tahu laki-laki sepertinya dengan mudah di dominasi oleh sesama laki-laki? ia dengan bodohnya membiarkan dirinya sendiri menjadi korban pelecehan seorang laki-laki di dalam kereta.

"kau menikmati ini, manis?" Jinyoung bergidik saat mendengar suara baritone di telinganya. Pria itu menggigit daun telinganya sekilas. Dan sumpah demi apapun Jinyoung tidak tahu dimana letak nikmat yang dimaksud pria cabul –yang sialnya dia tampan-.

"oh, atau ini kurang? bagaimana dengan ini?"

Tangan itu semakin meremas kuat bokong Jinyoung, satu tangannya bergerilya di perutnya. Kaki mungil Jinyoung berjinjit saat dirasa jari-jari tersebut mengelus bagian privatnya kemudian dengan nakalnya mencolek bagian itu hingga Jinyoung harus susah payah menahan desahannya. Tunggu, desahan? Jinyoung merasa tubuhnya panas, ia tak menyadari bagaimana wajahnya yang kini memerah sepenuhnya. Pria itu menangkup sesuatu diantara kedua paha Jinyoung dengan telapak tangannya yang besar hingga Jinyoung merasa bagian privatnya itu terasa hangat, kemudian meremas bagian itu.

"ahh.." Jinyoung langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sungguh ia tak menyangka desahan lolos dari mulutnya. Ini di luar kehendaknya.

Mendengar itu si pemilik tangan dengan sengaja kembali meremas bagian itu dengan brutal, Jinyoung merasa kakinya lemas, ia hampir merosot jika saja satu lengan lain tidak menahan tubuhnya. Orang itu terus saja meremas bagian privat Jinyoung dengan gemas, mati-matian Jinyoung menggigit bibirnya mencegah bibir itu terus mengeluarkan desahan. Nikmat, ini nikmat. Jinyoung bahkan tidak tahu jika seseorang melakukan ini pada penisnya –bahkan dari luar- akan terasa sangat nikmat, ia tak pernah menyentuh penisnya sendiri –kecuali saat buang air kecil dan mandi tentunya-. Terlalu polos.

"penismu tidak berguna, sangat kecil _, the only good things that you had this peachy butt._ "

Jinyoung menggeleng-gelengan kepalanya tak tahan, dirty talk yang dilakukan pria itu membuat dirinya merasa semakin pusing dan nikmat secara bersamaan. Pandangannya mengabur, Jinyoung merasa sesuatu dalam dirinya meledak, hanya dalam hitungan detik lagi—

"ahh!"

Belum. Si pria itu melepaskan segala sentuhan yang berada di tubuhnya. Jinyoung berpegangan pada pintu untuk menopang tubuhnya yang dilepas secara tiba-tiba oleh pria tersebut. Anehnya Jinyoung sangat kesal, Jinyoung merasa sesaat ia dilambungkan ke angkasa kemudian kembali dihempaskan ke bumi.

' _tadi itu apa?'_ Jinyoung menunduk melihat gundukan di celananya, sesuatu disana masih tegang.

Suara berat itu menginterupsi "dimana kau turun manis? aku akan segera turun di stasiun pertama, ikutlah turun jika kau juga tertarik padaku."

' _apa itu ajakan kencan?atau yang lain?'_

Kemudian kereta berhenti di stasiun pertama, pria tersebut turun meninggalkan gerbong dan dirinya yang tengah mematung. Pemberhentian di stasiun pertama hanya berduasi tiga menit, saat pintu kereta akan tertutup Jinyoung melompat keluar dari gerbong, oh ia bahkan meninggalkan bukunya di kereta. Jinyoung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru stasiun, tapi ia tak menemukan pria itu, sedikit merasa bodoh karena melakukan hal yang memang bodoh.

"mencariku, manis?"

Jinyoung membalikan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara rendah itu. ia melihatnya lagi, sosok pria yang melecehkannya di kereta. Jinyoung menelan ludahnya saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Jinyoung baru sadar pria itu ternyata tampan dengan mata tajam, hidung runcing serta bibir tipis. Satu lagi, pria itu begitu tinggi, ah atau mungkin hanya tubuhnya saja yang terlalu pendek dan kecil.

"panggil aku Jaebum" ucapnya dengan nada ramah, matanya membentuk eyesmile saat tersenyum. Sangat berbeda saat ia sedang melecehkannya tadi.

Jinyoung mengedipkan mata bulatnya beberapa kali "aku Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung"

"Park Jinyoung? Nama yang bagus, mengingatkanku pada seorang penyanyi lawas hahaha."

"…"

"tidak lucu ya? baiklah Jinyoungie, ingin bersenang-senang sebentar?"

Jinyoung meremas ujung kaosnya, jika Jinyoung menjawab 'ya' kemungkinan besar label virgin yang melekat pada dirinya akan hilang hari ini, bagaimanapun Jinyoung seorang remaja yang baru merasakan nikmatnya hal-hal yang berbau seksualitas, hormonnya masih tidak teratur, sekalinya sangat bergairah seperti saat ini. jika menjawab 'tidak' maka harga dirinya selamat karena tidak sembarangan having sex dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"ya"

Dan nampaknya setan dalam tubuhnya terlalu mendominasi.

* * *

Dan disinilah mereka –Jinyoung dan Jaebum- di sebuah apartemen minimalis yang terlihat elite. Jinyoung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan itu, hanya cahaya redup dari lampu dari tengah-tengah ruangan, tidak ada cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam karena terhalang oleh gorden berwarna abu-abu gelap, tidak terlalu banyak properti disana, hanya ada meja kerja yang cukup besar dan kursi di sudut ruangan, juga televisi, dan sebuah sofa. Jinyoung mendapati beberapa pasang pakaian bahkan celana dalam tergeletak di lantai bersatu dengan bungkus snack dan botol soju yang sudah kosong. Terdapat dua pintu lain di dalam ruangan tersebut, mungkin kamar? Jinyoung tidak yakin, dan tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh.

"kau tinggal disini?" Jaebum mengangguk mengiyakan.

Jinyoung sedikit bergidik, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang tinggal dengan keadaan kotor seperti ini? Oke, mungkin tempat ini lebih luas dari rumah sewa miliknya, tapi setidaknya miliknya lebih bersih.

"kyaaaah!" pekik Jinyoung saat Jaebum menggendongnya kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas meja. Jinyoung menekuk kakinya, sedikit takut apa yang akan pria itu lakukan selanjutnya.

"kau manis." Jaebum menangkup pipi Jinyoung saat pipi tersebut kembali merona, kali ini merona karena mendengar pujian lelaki tersebut. Jaebum kemudian melepaskannya kembali.

"berapa umurmu?"

"15 tahun.." cicit Jinyoung, nyaris tak terdengar.

"…"

"…"

" _what the fuck-_ kau bahkan belum masuk sekolah menengah atas? aku akan dituntut jika ketahuan _hooked up_ dengan bocah sepertimu. kenapa kau tidak mengenakan seragam mu? Ha?" Jinyoung hanya menatap Jaebum dengan mata bulatnya yang terkesan polos, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"kalau takut ketahuan kenapa hyung tadi melakukan itu? dan ini kan hari sabtu, kenapa aku harus memakai seragam sekolah?" Jaebum mengusap wajahnya kasar. Jinyoung masih menatap Jaebum yang terlihat frustasi. "ku kira kau sudah cukup umur.."

Jinyoung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, _this is the most awkward moment_. Jinyoung juga tidak tahu jika Jaebum akan memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini, yang ia bayangkan hanyalah pergi dengan Jaebum – _having se_ _x_ – selesai – dan Jinyoung akan bercerita pada temannya bahwa ia sudah tidak virgin lagi –tanpa memberitahu bahwa yang mengambil keperawanannya adalah seorang pria tentunya-.

"semester ini terakhir kalinya aku jadi murid sekolah menengah pertama te—"

"jadi, apa yang kau minta dariku Jinyoung?" potong Jaebum

Jinyoung membulatkan matanya, kemudian menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"a-aku.."

"aku ingin seperti tadi." Jinyoung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaebum karena malu. Jaebum mengangkat ujung bibirnya –menyeringai- mendengar perkataan bocah laki-laki itu.

"janji satu hal, kau tidak boleh menceritakannya pada siapapun." Jinyoung bergidik saat Jaebum membelai pipinya. Jinyoung bersumpah saat itu wajah Jaebum terlihat seperti om-om pedofil yang ada di film-film. Namun pada akhirnya Jinyoung hanya mengangguk patuh.

"nah, anak manis sekarang lepas pakaianmu"

TBC

* * *

 **Akari's note:**

JJP HORAYY! Udah lama pengen bikin underage!Jinyoung tapi tetep ada kesan needy!Jinyoung, terkesan maksa? Emang sih wkwk.

Sebenernya ini fanfics awalnya Jinyoung sama si xxx, berhubung lagi pengen melestarikan fanfics jjp di ffn ya dirombak abislah U..U (tapi di ao3 fanfics jjp semakin menjamur loh, yang belom pernah baca harus wajib baca disana bejibun wkwk) **BTW ANY JJP SHIPPER HERE? AYO TEMENAN GUYS, KITA FANGIRLINGAN BARENG 3**

 _ **Ps: Chapter selanjutnya dipublish kalo banyak yang minat.**_


	2. Chapter 2

タイトルなし (No title)

Pairing : JJP / BNyoung / BNior or whatever y'all called them

AU

Warning : typo, trashy fanfics, shameless smutt (dikit kali ya)

* * *

 _ **Note:**_

Jinyoung is 15 years old

Jaebum is 24 years old

* * *

...

"nah, anak manis sekarang lepas pakaianmu"

Dengan sedikit ragu Jinyoung melakukan hal yang diperintahkan Jaebum, membuka helai demi helai kain yang membalut tubuhnya sampai tubuh mulus itu tak tertutupi apapun. Wajah Jinyoung memerah sempurna, ia bergidik merasa aneh, ini pertama kalinya ia telanjang di depan orang lain. Saat Jaebum memandang tubuhnya dengan lapar, Jinyoung merasa ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Maka Jinyoung perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya lagi, kakinya menjuntai kebawah karena tidak cukup tempat disana, ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilakukannya namun perlahan Jinyoung membuka kedua pahanya, dan melipat kakinya. membiarkan tubuh bagian bawahnya terekspos, Jaebum hampir pingsan dibuatnya, tubuh Jinyoung yang putih mulus tanpa busana dengan kaki terbuka lebar untuknya bagaikan makanan lezat yang siap dilahap kapan saja.

"ku kira kau tidak berpengalaman heh?" Jaebum mengelus paha dalam Jinyoung dengan lembut.

"aku…em..ini memang pertama kalinya." Seluruh tubuh Jinyoung merona karena sentuhan Jaebum dan rasa malu karena pengakuannya.

Jaebum menunduk, menghujani wajah si lelaki muda dengan ciuman "pertama kali dengan pria?"

"a-aku tidak pernah bersama wanita juga.." lirih Jinyoung.

Kemudian secara tiba-tiba Jaebum mendorong sedikit tubuh Jinyoung agar ia mendapatkan _space_ untuk dirinya sendiri. Jaebum kemudian membalikan tubuh Jinyoung dengan mudah, dan membaringkannya kembali di meja, Jaebum bisa melihat bagaimana bentuk bokong Jinyoung yang begitu bulat dengan belahannya yang menampakkan sebuah lubang merah muda berkerut.

Jaebum mengelus bokong Jinyoung yang berisi dan kenyal membuat si empunya mendesis.

"kau bisa keluarkan suaramu sayang, tak ada yang mendengar kita"

Jaebum mulai meremasi bokong Jinyoung, sesekali telunjuknya mencolek lubang Jinyoung yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya.

"u-uuh g-geli, hyaahhh" Jinyoung menggelinjang saat jari-jari nakal Jaebum mencoleki lubangnya.

Jaebum kemudian menghentikan aktivitasnya "tunggu sebentar" Jaebum tak ada disana lagi saat Jinyoung membalikan tubuhnya, namun tak beberapa lama Jaebum datang dengan sebuah botol kecil dan suntikan tanpa jarum ditangannya. Jinyoung mengerutkan keningnya tanda heran, tak sempat bertanya Jaebum sudah membuka paksa kedua kaki Jinyoung kembali mempertontonkan lubangnya yang berkedut. Jaebum memasukan cairan aneh dari botol itu ke dalam suntikan.

"kau belum pernah memasukan apapun ke dalam sana kan?"

Jaebum bertanya sambil memasukan ujung suntikan yang tumpul ke dalam lubang Jinyoung.

"apa itu? Ja-jangan! Aku tidak mau pantatku disuntik _hyung_ a-ah" Jinyoung berusaha memberontak dan menepis tangan Jaebum, namun tentu saja tenaga orang dewasa lebih kuat darinya.

Jinyoung mendesah saat merasakan cairan dingin masuk ke jalur pembuangannya, Jaebum melepas suntikan itu dan membuangnya asal. Jaebum melebarkan kaki Jinyoung kemudian memperhatikan bagaimana perubahan dari lubang Jinyoung, lubang itu berkedut, bergerak menutup dan membuka, pemandangan itu cukup membuat Jaebum kecil mengeras namun nampaknya ia tidak ingin melukai Jinyoung dengan bertindak gegabah untuk menyetubuhinya langsung. Sedangkan Jinyoung bergerak tidak nyaman.

" _h-hyung_ , ke-kenapa rasanya jadi aneh begini?"

"apa yang kau rasakan Jinyoungie?"

"ga-gatal, panas nhh.."

Jinyoung menggerakan pantatnya, menggesekannya dengan permukaan meja berharap rasa gatal itu menghilang. Namun bukannya menghilang, rasa gatal itu makin menjadi. Jinyoung bergerak liar di atas meja, mata bulatnya mulai berair, bibir _plump_ itu memerah karena beberapa kali Jinyoung menggigitnya. Jaebum mengurut kejantanannya sendiri dari luar melihat pemandangan tersebut.

" _h-hyunghh..please.._ " lenguh Jinyoung.

"apa yang kau inginkan manis?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan itu Jinyoung malah merengek dengan nada manja. Jinyoung sendiri tidak tahu pasti apa yang ia inginkan, tapi seluruh tubuhnya menginginkan sentuhan Jaebum lagi, menginginkan telapak tangan itu bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya dan mungkin lebih dari itu.

"aku..a-aku..i-ingin.."

"kau ingin jariku, bibirku, lidahku atau yang lainnya? Jangan menangis manis, aku akan melakukannya untukmu"

Jaebum menyeka air mata Jinyoung, sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuat bocah polos itu harus merasakan efek kuat dari obat perangsang –yang sebenarnya dosisnya tidak terlalu tinggi-. Tidak ingin membuat Jinyoung lebih menderita, Jaebum mulai melumuri jari tengahnya dengan _lube_ lalu mulai menekan-nekan lubang Jinyoung, Jinyoung merespon dengan menggerakan pinggulnya mencari kenikmatan lebih, melihat respon Jinyoung, Jaebum segera mendorong jarinya masuk ke dalam pelan-pelan.

"nghh.." Jinyoung menutup matanya saat merasakan Jaebum memasukan jarinya lebih dalam.

Jinyoung menggerakan pantatnya. "garuk, kumohon.." Jaebum tersipu dengan ucapan Jinyoung yang terdengar erotis baginya.

"seperti ini?"

Jaebum menggerakan jarinya di dalam Jinyoung, lubang bocah ini memang sangat ketat membuatnya satu jari saja susah untuk bergerak.

"ahh, y-yah le-lebih dalamhhh"

"tutup mulutmu manis

Jaebum menusuk-nusuk lubangnya dengan jarinya sampai ujung jarinya menumbuk sebuah daging kenyal di dalamnya

"kyaah! disituuuhh _hyunghh_ "

Jaebum menggoda prostat Jinyoung dengan ujung jarinya, menekan _spot_ yang dimaksud Jinyoung.

"kau ingin aku memuaskan lubangmu yang lapar ini hm? Pelacur kecil, kau menyukainya saat aku melecehkanmu kan? lihatlah kau menyambut jariku didalammu"

Tidak, _dirty talk_ itu lagi. Jinyoung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kata-kata kotor yang Jaebum lontarkan membuatnya semakin bergairah. Mata Jaebum terkunci pada Jinyoung, mulutnya sedikit terbuka mendesahkan nama Jaebum berkali-kali.

"ini pilihanmu Jinyoung-ah, aku tidak akan mundur"

Mata Jinyoung membulat saat dirasakannya sesuatu dibawah sana…

* * *

 _[Jinhae-gu, Changwon-si]_

"yak! Park Jinyoung! kau tuli atau telingamu tersumbat,hah?"

Jinyoung mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, ia menengadah dan mendapati sosok perempuan yang tidak asing di depannya.

"oh, _nuna_ "

Perempuan itu mendesah kesal, sedetik kemudian Jinyoung mendapat sebuah pukulan di pelipisnya.

"aw, sakitt!" Jinyoung meringis seraya mengelus bekas jentikan jari sang kakak di pelipisnya yang meninggalkan bekas merah disana.

" _eomma_ memanggilmu sampai suaranya hampir hilang, taunya kau malah melamun disini. cepat pergi ke mini market, eomma meninggalkan sebotol saus disana."

Jinyoung hanya berguman kecil, kemudian langsung bangkit sebelum _nuna_ nya geram dan memukulnya kembali. Jinyoung mengambil jaket, memakainya dan kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan memutar knopnya.

"jinyoung-ah, tidak perlu pergi, sausnya masih cukup. lagipula kau pasti lelah selama perjalanan kan? duduklah, makanannya sudah hampir siap." suara hangat itu membuat Jinyoung tersenyum, sejak 45 menit setelah ia sampai di rumah, Jinyoung hanya menyapa orang rumah seadanya kemudian pikirannya kembali pada kejadian sebelumnya, dimana ia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang melecehkannya di kereta, sampai ia memohon untuk disentuh oleh pria asing yang baru ditemuinya, semuanya terulang bagaikan kaset yang diputar terus menerus, _scene_ demi _scene_ yang ditampilkan membuat perasaannya bercampur aduk antara malu, menyesal –mungkin tidak?

"kan, dia melamun lagi. _eomma,_ mungkin besok kau harus mencari psikiater siapa tau jiwanya terganggu."

Jinyoung melirik ke arah dapur mendapati kakak perempuannya menatapnya dengan jutek –jangan salah paham, _nuna_ Jinyoung sebenarnya orang baik-, ibunya hanya terkekeh mendengar celotehan kakaknya tersebut, Jinyoung ikut terkekeh kemudian menghampiri mereka yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

" _eomma_.." Jinyoung tiba-tiba memeluk ibunya dari belakang, menggesekan pipinya di punggung hangat sang ibu.

"ayy, manja sekali" decih sang kakak sebelum pergi meninggalkan dapur. Jinyoung hanya tertawa, lagipula ia tahu meskipun kakaknya bertingkah seperti tidak peduli tetapi terkadang tetap menunjukan rasa sayangnya padanya.

"kenapa? Pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan kan." tebakan ibunya memang benar, tapi apa sanggup ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya?

"kali ini apa lagi hm? Bertengkar dengan Jackson lagi? ah, tidak-tidak, dari gelagatmu sepertinya bukan. Jangan-jangan…" Jinyoung mempererat pelukannya "…kau jatuh cinta, jinyoung-ah?"

Pipi Jinyoung bersemu merah mendengarnya, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung ibunya sambil meminta untuk tidak terlalu keras. Ibu Jinyoung hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah putra bungsunya itu, kemudian memutar badannya menghadap Jinyoung yang kini menundukan kepalanya sambil memainkan ujung kaosnya.

"jadi siapa orang beruntung yang disukai oleh laki-laki setampan Jinyoungie ini?" Ibu Jinyoung menangkup pipi gembil putranya itu.

"apa dia anak baik?" lanjutnya

Jinyoung terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya membuka suara..

"tidak _eomma,_ dia nakal. tapi dia baik padaku"

 _ **END(?)**_

* * *

 **Akari's note:**

Yuhuu~ maaf update lama, chap ini tadinya udh selese cuma dirombak lagi dan males lagi lanjutinnya hehe

Karna di chap ini ada smutt nya mungkin banyak typo, dan banyak kata-kata yang salah (kebiasaan kalo nulis smutt gamau baca lagi), dan kayaknya ga bakal ada chapter selanjutnya -dipaksa ending-, jadi mohon maaf. makasih yang udah ga males ninggalin review kemarin, kalo males review eyke juga males dong lanjutinnya muehehe, maaf ga bila bales satu per satu, pokoknya satu ton hati dari akari untuk kalian ❤❤❤ pokoknya makasih banyak udah baca ff sampah ini


End file.
